1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of multi-handset telephone systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a system that permits two people to engage in a face to face conversation at the same time as speaking with a third party remotely.
2. General Background
Systems for permitting face-to-face communication with a phone are known, but they suffer from various disadvantages in that they are not as user friendly as possible and in that they do not function as needed with digital phone systems. For instance, digital PBXs (switches) are produced by several competing companies, and they have proprietary characteristics, which generally prevent different digital phone models from universally working with other digital phone models.
The systems for permitting face-to-face communication may be regularly utilized by a number of different people in an organization. As the handsets in these systems come into close contact with the individuals utilizing them, the handsets provide an unsanitary environment for the spread of germs. As a result, individuals in the organization are more susceptible to getting sick and getting other people in the organization sick. Consequently, productivity in the organization utilizing the system may be hampered.
Further, the systems for permitting face-to-face communication are difficult to utilize by the hearing impaired. As a result, some individuals may not be able to effectively partake in the face-to-face communication. Once again, productivity in the organization utilizing the system may be hampered.
In addition, the systems for permitting face-to-face communication utilize a single volume configuration the face-to-face users. That volume configuration may be fine for one of the participants, but may be too loud or to low for the other participant. Thus, productivity in the organization utilizing the system may be hampered.